Las Desventuras del Superior Joe
by El Chocks
Summary: Capítulo 4: Mimi y Joe y tienen que hablar acerca del pequeño asunto de Joe pero la intervención divina estará del lado del él, por otro lado Rika podrá ¿por fin tener un primer día de clases normal y corriente o esta destinada a tener la peor suerte del mundo? ¿Y quién esa persona tan interesada en conocerla?
1. La reunión

Las Desventuras del Superior Joe

Capítulo 1:

Un nuevo Roommate

_Han pasado dos años desde que Joe Kido termino la preparatoria, ahora como estudiante de medicina que esta por empezar su tercer año en la Facultad, debe emprender nuevos desafíos tanto académicos como personales, ya que tiene un año de relación con Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Cómo fue que Joe hizo que Mimi aceptara ser su novia? (Ese es un misterio aún para el autor de este fanfic y que jamás podrá ser explicado)._

Es una tarde de domingo en Tokio, en algún Bar en la zona de Shimokitazawa, un grupo de amigos tienen un ambiente bastante animoso, tienen una mesa solo para ellos, llena de botellas vacías de cerveza, sake, whisky y de platos de aperitivos. La reunión no es ni más ni para menos que su reunión anual que realizan antes de iniciar un año escolar.

-¡Hey Tío! Arriba ese ánimo que no puede ser tan malo tener un nuevo compañero de cuarto, digo que sí es triste que se vaya tu compañero con el cual te compartías las tareas del hogar, pero vamos que no puede ser tan irresponsable…

-Mi mayor miedo es que sea alguien como tú Tai y eso estoy siendo algo optimista… Por eso me tiro al alcoholismo.

El comentario del joven de cabello azul y gafas provoco las risas de todos los asistentes, menos la del chico de Cabello café que solo hizo que hiciera una mueca de malestar en su cara.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Desde cuanto te volviste el gracioso del grupo Joe?

-Déjalo en paz Tai, por cierto Joe, no te preocupes, hasta donde sabemos las residencias cerca de la universidad solo se las dan a los estudiantes que sacan las más altas calificaciones en el examen de admisión de cada área. Aparte en defensa de Tai puedo decir que no es tan mal roomie como crees Joe, al menos una vez al mes sacaba la basura y eso ya era un milagro.

-Oye Matt no me ayudes tanto por favor.

-Jajaja son muy malos con el pobre de Tai, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Dime cómo has estado Mimi? Es un gusto que vengas a vivir de nuevo a Japón.

-Yo también disfruto estar con todos ustedes otra vez, es casi como un sueño.

-Bueno y también eso incluye a tu príncipe ¿O no Joe?

La chica de cabello castaño y ondulado era nada más y menos que Mimi quien volvía vivir a Japón y a Cursar la universidad, alado de ella estaba Sora quien ahora traía el cabello de color naranja y largo que le llegaba hasta el pecho, ambas habían cambiado mucho en este tiempo que ahora habían dejado de ser aquellas chicas de secundaria y eran todas unas señoritas de universidad, alado de Sora se encontraba Tai quien tiene a Matt junto que llevaba su características chamarra de Cuero y jeans negros.

-Oye, oye no empieces Tai, que si te metes con Mimi te metes conmigo, arremetió Sora con una amenaza fría y sangrienta a su novio.

-Ok ok ok, está bien Sora… Pero bueno donde pueden estar mi hermana e Izzy ya pasan de las 6.

-Es algo temprano, aparte habían dicho que recogerían a Takeru del trabajo y vendrían inmediatamente. Dijo Matt

-No puede ser que entre nosotros cinco ya nos hayamos tomado todo esto; dijo Matt.

-Corrección, que casi has tomado tú y Tai, repuso Sora y Mimi.

Las pláticas siguieron su curso, casi todo giro en torno a la vida de Mimi en estados unidos y de cómo fue que ella y Joe fueron novios por mensajes y video llamadas todo este tiempo, cerca de las siete llegaron los demás chicos y permanecieron hasta las once, ya que mañana todos empezarían un nuevo año en la universidad.

Al llegar a la estación más cerca todos tomaron un curso distinto, Tai y Matt rentan un departamento juntos por lo cual se iban juntos, Sora, Kari y Takeru tomaban la misma dirección a Odaiba así que la pareja que se acaba de reencontrar pasaría juntos el camino de regreso a casa de Mimi.

-No es necesario que me lleves a casa Joe, ya es algo tarde y tú tienes clase a primera hora.

-Acabas de regresar a Tokio no puedo dejar que vayas solar por ahí y bueno yo…

-Qué es eso que tu rostro me dice Joe Kido… ¿acaso me quieres dar un beso es eso?

-Bueno no es realmente eso… bueno no es que no quiera pero… es que yo…

-Me gusta cuando te avergüenzas de estar a solas conmigo… pero sabes no tienes que pedírmelo o ¿acaso seré yo quien me ponga de puntitas para robarle un beso a mi novio?

\- No me importaría sabes, pero Izzy sigue ahí parado ahí viéndonos.

-Jaja eres un tonto ven aquí y be.. ¡Que! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto lleva ahí parado?

-Oye Izzy voy a ir a dejar a Mimi a su casa espero que no te importe…

-Claro que no Joe no me importaría ir a dejarla; un chico de mediana estatura estaba ahí parado junto su celular revisando probamente sus e-mails y notificaciones que ni se percató del mensaje que le querían dar sus amigos, ese era Izzy, atrapado entre este mundo y el de la tecnología.

-Izzy en realidad lo que queremos es algo de privacidad de Joe y Yo, apenas volví hace una semana y no hemos podido estar un tiempo a solas, ya sabes la mudanza y mis trámites de inscripción.

-OHH con que era eso haberme dicho antes, bueno buenas noches Mimi y Joe, los veo después.

-¿Crees que pudo haberse enojado?

-Créeme que no, ahora podrá ir libremente a estar a solas con sus computadoras y programas je.

-Oye Mimi donde nos quedamos, así ven aquí… Joe le robo finalmente el beso a Mimi que tanto habían esperado, no pudieron evitar abrazarse, el rostro de Mimi estaba junto el de Joe, su pecho pegaba junto con el de y sus brazos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, finalmente después de tantas llamadas y mensajes estaban juntos y no podían dejar de creer que se había hecho realidad.

Después de dejar a Mimi a su casa, Joe se dirigió a su departamento, la idea de tener a Mimi en Japón lo hacía tan feliz que en su cabeza solo estaban todos los planes que había hecho, los lugares que visitarían, las tardes que pasarían juntos, el sueño de Joe se había vuelto realidad.

Aunque una inesperada sorpresa lo tomaría por la espalda.

Ya eran cerca de las 12 cuando arribo a su piso, fuera de su casa había unas cajas de cartón bastante grandes, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Al parecer mi nuevo roomie ha llegado, bueno no importa, las luces están apagadas eso quiere decir que ya se durmió, tres, cuatro, mm cinco y seis cajas, vaya sí que debe de traer bastante ropa y otras cosas más, bueno ya mañana le explicare todo sobre el dormitorio y las tareas que nos tocara.

Después de desvestirse y ponerse la pijama, Joe solo pudo pensar en que mañana sería el inicio de un gran día y de una nueva etapa en su vida. Puso el despertador y se acomodó entre las cobijas, dejo los lentes aún lado y poco a poco fue conciliar el sueño.

-Mmm, ¿ya son las seis y media? No, es la regadera, el chico nuevo debió haberse despertado para bañarse, bueno que más da mejor me levanto de una vez para hacer el desayuno.

-¿Cuánto llevara ahí? Debo decirle en cuanto salga que a lo mucho tenemos 10 minutos para usar la regadera, y ¿qué es esto una cara? No la vi anoche que entre.

_Hola buenas tardes, disculpa que hasta hora llegue a compartir a habitación contigo, no pude hacer el traslado de mis cosas hasta el día de hoy, tal vez ya este dormida cuando leas esta carta, llegue como a las cuatro de la tarde con mi mudanza, mañana a primera hora me desharé de mis cajas espero que no te moleste que estén afuera del departamento y podamos llevarnos muy bien y ser unas muy buenas compañeras de habitación._

_Atte: Rika Nonaka._

_-_Seremos grandes compañeras si no usaras más de diez minutos en bañarte… Espera ¿Compañeras? ¿Rika Nonaka?... ¡¿Una chica?!

-¡ UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Una chica estaba enfrente de la cocina, Joe usaba un delantal que perteneció a su abuela como y le regalo de navidad a Joe, estaba decorado con un osito, por su parte la chica que estaba enfrente de él solo usaba dos toallas, la del cuerpo y la que llevaba en la cabeza, al parecer se dirigía a la cocina a saludar a su nueva compañera aunque lo que encontró ahí a fue un chico que usaba delantal decorado de osito.

-¡Aléjate de mí, me quieres violar de SEGURO!

-¡No espera! ¡Es un mal entendido yo no quería verte!

-¡Entonces sabías que estaba bañándome y me espiabas eso te excitaba más!

-No espera un momento… ¡oye no arrojes ese jarrón!

-En ese momento la chica de nombre Rika, tomo el primer objeto que pudo tomar, era un jarrón decorado con bonita flores y con un fondo verde, aunque al momento de lanzarlo, la inercia provoco que se le cayera completamente justo cuando se estrelló el florero con la pared de la cocina.

Joe esquivo de suerte el impacto iba a voltear gritarle a Rika por haber lanzado eso pero lo que encontró ahí fue a una chica desnudad, Rika se dio cuenta de la toalla que estaba en el sueño y tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que estaba desnuda ante un desconocido. El cuerpo esbelto, de piel blanca y bien proporcionada no hizo más que Joe se sonrojara tan rápidamente que parecía que iba a desmayarse del fuerte impacto de ver a una mujer tan hermosa frente a sus ojos.

-¡No me mires idiota!

La imagen se quedó grabada en su mente, ese cuerpo tan torneado con aquellas piernas tan largas y buenas… el resto queda a su imaginación y en la de Joe sería algo que no olvidaría.

-Debe ser un gran error, mi nombre es Joe Kido y vivo aquí desde hace dos años, ayer llegue bastante tarde y no supe que era una chica quien ocupaba la habitación vacía, y no me di cuenta de tu carta hasta este momento, ayer llegue algo tarde y con sueño que no me di cuenta que esta esa carta en la mesa.

-¡Espera que haces con esa silla! ¡Bájala no es necesario tanta violencia!

Continuara…

_(Con esto acaba el primer episodio de este spin off de los Ecos del Valor, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el final y siempre tuve ganas de hacer un capitulo exclusivo o serie referente a uno de mis personajes favoritos de ese Fan fic, y bueno ¡aquí esta! no tengo visualizado un final para este serie y tal vez no sea demasiado constante como lo fue la publicación de los Ecos, pero pueden dejarme sus comentarios y reviews en cuenta de este nuevo proyecto y de lo que les gusta y no les gusta los cuales tendré en cuenta, un saludo y hasta la próxima)_


	2. El primer día

Las Desventuras del Superior Joe

Capítulo 2

Conociéndonos

_Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, las clases ya habían comenzado, el campus ya estaba abarrotado de alumnos por todos lados, pero había un lugar en toda la universidad en la cual se respiraba una tensión tan grande, aún más que los exámenes de final de semestre y era justamente en una pequeña oficina del jefe de gestión escolar que había recibido una llamada a la primera hora por parte de su secretaria, la que le dijo que era de vida y muerte si no se presentaba cuanto antes. _

-Entonces déjenme recapitular esta situación, señor kido usted no se dio cuenta que la señorita Nonaka estaba en el departamento hasta hoy en la mañana, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Entonces cuando se retirara este pervertido de mi departamento, ¿Ya le mencione que me vio desnuda?

El jefe de gestión escolar, estaba bastante exhausto, menuda forma de pensar el año escolar; se dijo así mismo. Era un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos años, con algo de sobre peso y de escaso cabello chino que de alguna forma daba mucha gracia verlo siempre con una expresión bastante alegre y usando el mismo traje café que ha usado desde hace veinte años, era toda una figura.

-¿Entonces que procede en estos casos? Dijo Joe Kido

-Mira no es la primera vez que pasa esto, en estas circunstancias es por…

-¡COMO QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE UNIVERSIDAD ES ESTA?! CUANDO MI MADRE SEPA DE ESTO SE VAN A ENTERAR. Rika no pudo contener más su enojo y malestar.

-(Me quiero morir) Se dijo así mismo el jefe y Joe.

_Hace unas horas._

_-¡Hey espera baja esa silla!_

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer pedazo de pervertido y psicópata._

_-¡Mira yo vivo y no soy un pervertido! ¿Cómo explicas que haya cosas de hombre en esa habitación o de las fotos mías con mi familia y amigos?, aquí creo que hubo una confusión cuando te dieron el dormitorio equivocado, de echo todo este edificio ¡es únicamente para hombres! El dormitorio de chicas esta unas dos cuadras arriba, si vamos a la escuela podremos resolver esto tranquilamente._

De regreso en la oficina de gestión escolar.

-Ya veo entonces eso fue lo que paso- Acento con la cabeza varias veces de forma positiva- Bueno, no quiero que se moleste con el señor Kido, señorita Nonaka, pero fue un error al momento de hacer el papeleo y en el proceso de las solicitudes que debió haber pasado este malentendido, pero por el momento no podemos reubicarla al dormitorio de chicas, el cual ya tiene todas las plazas llenas.

-Ok… déjeme procesarlo, quiere decir que por ende no tengo dormitorio…

-Así es, pero si me permite…

-Ya he hecho demasiados corajes en la mañana como para hacer otro, está bien dígame que puede hacer para solucionar esto, antes de que llame a mi mamá y en menos de cinco minutos haga un escándalo nacional por su ineficiencia como institución.

La expresión reacia de Rika petrificaba tanto a Joe como al jefe de gestión, no era para nada una sorpresa, en menos de dos horas Joe comprendió que esta chica era de cuidado, sin importar si era un estudiante mayor o una autoridad, y solo Dios sabe a qué clase de profesión podría ejercer la mamá de esta chica.

-Pasare si situación a la subdirección académica inmediatamente pero podría considerar esto que le voy a decir, sé que viene desde lejos señorita Nonaka, acabo de leer su historial y solicitud escolar, lamento mucho lo que paso pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Alojarse con el Joven Kido hasta que podamos darle un alojamiento correspondiente, es la primera vez que nos pasa algo como esto, y bueno el señor Kido es de nuestros mejores alumnos en medicina y un ejemplo para todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, estoy seguro que podrán llevarse bien y esto que paso solo fue un incordio inesperado.

-Bueno yo no creo poder… vera tengo una novia y no creo que ella…

-¿Quedarme con él? Mmm…

-¿Espera enserio lo vas a considerar? –Incrédulamente emitió su respuesta Joe.

-El dormitorio de los chicos está más cerca de mi facultad y tengo entendido que las clases de medicina son de horario mixto ¿no? Bueno mis clases son por el turno vespertino así que no creo ver tu rostro en todo el día.

-Entonces está hecho, señorita Nonaka gracias por su tiempo y en la brevedad le daré una respuesta para el nuevo dormitorio, que tenga un buen día y nuevamente una disculpa.

-Esperen un momento… Pero yo tengo unan novia…

-Señor Kido no sea un envidiosos y codicioso, entienda la situación de esta señorita, su primer día y tiene que pasar por una situación tan vergonzosa, sea un ejemplo y ayúdela a instalarse, en la semana los visitare para saber cómo va la situación entre ustedes y por favor actué como alguien de su edad señor Kido.

Al finalizar la reunión Rika y Joe se dirigieron a la entrada, ya había pasado la primera clase de Rika y Joe llegaría a la mitad de la clase de dos hora que tenía, Aunque no le dieron mucha importancia, ambos sabían que la primer clase en cualquier nivel de estudios eran presentaciones y cosas triviales, lo único que podían pensar ambos era en un desayuno y dormir unos minutos.

-Bueno señor Kido al parecer usted será mi roomate por el resto del año escolar, claro si es que la administración no resuelve esto, por cierto ¿en verdad tienes novia? No te ofendas por la pregunta pero no pareces ese tipo de chico…

-¿Qué quieres decir con respecto a ese tipo de chico?...

-Bueno cuando vi el departamento pensé que ahí vivía una chica, es tan limpio y ordenado que no creo que un chico sea capaz de mantener tan pulcro un departamento y mucho menos uno universitario- El rostro de Rika mostraba algo de vergüenza al compartir sus impresiones sobre la forma de vida de Joe, pero detrás de esa mirada se escondía una burla infantil y un tanto tierna.

-Bueno que te puedo decir, así me han educado, pero si te molesta podría dejar por ahí mi ropa interior y calcetines por la sala, y no soy Gay, tengo una novia que también está en la universidad.

-Jajaja estoy segura que no durarías ni cinco minutos viendo tu propio desastre alrededor de ti, conozco a un chico parecido a ti Joe, y estoy segura de poder lidiar contigo, bueno esta bien que no seas gay pero cuando quieras salir del closet estoy ahí para ayudarte, bueno iré a desayunar algo por ahí, ¡cuídate!

-Pero qué demonios… acaba de pasar… El profesor Oda no me dejara pasar… mejor también voy a desayunar algo, esta chica es… ¡estupenda! (_Que mierda estoy diciendo tengo novia, pero esta chica es ¡electrificante!)_

Joe se dirigió a la cafetería de medicina que apenas había abierto sus puertas, en ella se encontraban ya estudiantes y maestros que tomaban la comida más importante del día, pero entre ellos había un chico sentado, con una cara desconcertante que mostraba entre la emoción y el miedo.

-Ya casi son las nueve, estoy seguro que ya está despierto- Saco de su bata blanca su celular y empezó a teclear desesperadamente que es probable que cometió errores ortográficos, la única persona que podía aconsejarlo era la persona menos adecuada pero la única con tanta experiencia en meterse problemas de noviazgo y salir adelante.- Tai, se dijo a sí mismo.

-_**MIERDA TAI TE NECESITO AHORA MISMO ESUNA URGENCIA ESTOY ENLA CAFETEROIA DE MI FACULTAD VEN AHORA MISMO SOS A TAI VEN!**_

Minutos después Joe recibió una respuesta en la cual Tai pedía que se viera afuera de la biblioteca de ingeniera, después de todo el camión que él tomaba por las mañana lo dejaba cerca de ahí, así mismo eso estaba cerca de la cafetería de Medicina.

-Hey que pasa Joe? Por qué tanto alboroto, acaso descubriste que lo tuyo no es la medicina sino la actuación.

-Córtalo Tai, esto es serio…. Una chica estará en mi habitación

-Oye mira entiendo que tú y Mimi estén juntos, peor vamos que no me interesa saber sobre su intimidad ya sabes, si sora se enterara que me estas contando esto, bueno ya sabes ella me…

-Idiota no estoy hablando de MImi

-Entonces invitaste a otra chica a tu habitación, dios mío! TÚ JAMÁS LO CREIRIA DE TI

-ME QUIERES DEJAR HABLAR Y EXPLICARTE LA SITUACION

-Ok… Lo siento?

Y así Joe prosiguió en su relato desde el día de ayer hasta la plática con el encargado, claramente Tai no dejo de interrumpir a Joe en todo lo que este le explicaba, aunque al final la razón de por qué Joe había llamado a su amigo se pronunciaba.

-Entonces en conclusión quieres que te ayude a explicarle a mimi como diablos terminaras compartiendo un departamento con una chica por tiempo indeterminado… Ok hasta aquí parece sencillo; tengo una pregunta, Mimi es una chica celosa? Ya sabes de las que se vuelven locas a la menor…

-bueno hubo una vez, fue cuando ella estaba en USA, hablamos por Skype y le mencione a una compañera de clase que había organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños y bueno… dijo que posiblemente la estaba engañando y que ya tenía dos hijas con esa chica, no sé si a eso te refieras aunque al final se tranquilizó cuando supo que la chica ya tenía novio y bueno hubo otra ocasión que me etiquetaron en una foto con dos chicas de mi clase, querían tomarse una selfie conmigo en clase de anatomía cuando estaban jugando con un esqueleto.

-Oye jamás he visto esa foto?!

-Y ni la veras, a los dos minutos tenían una video llamada de ella preguntándome quien eran esas dos arpías.

-Ok creo que eso complicaba un poco el asunto, creo que deberíamos primero hablarlo con Sora, tal vez ella entienda tu situación y pueda ser de mediadora cuando se lo digas a Mimi, aunque en mi experiencia… y dejameeee decirte que tengo algo de experiencia, las chicas no lo toman muy bien cuando primero le comentas algo importante a los demás antes que a ellas y más cuando son ya novios, digo me ha pasado una o dos veces con Sora, pero no sé cómo sea Mimi, entonces tienes dos vías Joe, confrontarla directamente antes de que se entere que una sexy chica está del otro lado de tu pasillo o hablarlo con Sora.

-Creo que es obvio lo que haré, bueno Mimi debe seguir dormida, iré a desayunar algo, menuda forma de empezar el semestre… ya la buscaré cuando tenga tiempo libre, necesito encontrar las palabras adecuada sabes? Es mi primera novia y la quiero mucho Tai y no quiero perderla ni por la equivocación más pequeña…

-Tranquilo amigo todo se solucionara hablándolo, estoy segura que Mimi no esa niña caprichosa e incomprensiva que conocíamos.

_La mañana transcurrió de forma pacífica, Joe al fin pudo desayunar y reencontrarse con sus compañeros que preguntaron al unísono por que el mejor estudiante de medicina no se presentó a la primera clase del primer día de clases, era algo que jamás pensaron que pasaría, Joe Kido ausente en una clase, aunque este uso como excusa que no se sentía muy bien dejando asentado el tema, Joe paso el resto de la mañana y parte del medio día en las nubes, al presentarse los nuevos profesores y pedirles a los alumnos que les hablaran de ellos mismos y sus planes a futuro las respuestas de Joe fueron monótonas y mecanizadas, el solo podían pensar en la chica que conoció en la mañana y en su novia, no le había dicho a Tai lo atractiva que era esa chica y que de cierta manera había llamado su atención; esa agresividad y confianza eran un tornado de emociones._

Mientras que en un lugar no tan lejano de la facultad de medicina, una chica que atraía la mirada de todos los presentes y de una que otra mirada atrevida.

-¿Hola? ¿Henry estas ahí?

-¿¡Rika!? Oye estuve marcando y mandando mensajes pero no respondías, te quedaste dormida?

-No, mira necesito contarte algo pero tiene que ser de frente, a qué hora llegas?

-Suena importante, llego hasta la una pero si es muy importante voy para allá ahora mismo.

-Está bien te lo agradecería mucho, pero no quiero que se vea muy obvio ya sabes…

-Takato ya se fue, queda entre nosotros, te llamo cuando este por tu facultad.

-gracias Henry

_Bueno creo que puedo confiarle a Henry lo que está pasando, pufff… bueno veamos ahora que clase tengo, no tengo clase hasta dentro de dos horas, bueno creo que me dará tiempo de arreglarme, solo pude darme una ducha hasta que paso eso con él tonto de kido, él debe de estar en clase entonces no creo que allá algún malentendido._

_Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas muy cerca donde estaba la facultad de arquitectura y artes._

_Una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño tocaba el timbre del departamento 305, vestía un largo vestido primaveral junto con unas sandalias que hacían conjunto con su mochila de rayas azules y blancas; parecía más que fuera a un día de playa._

-¡Buenos días Sora!

-¡Mimi pasa! ¿No tienes frio con esa falda? Vienes muy primaveral, dime ¿quieres desayunar algo?

-No gracias Sora, mi compañera de cuarto me hizo el desayuno como gesto de bienvenida, es una chica muy linda se llama Yolei y bueno en estados unidos siempre usaba faldas y sandalias la mayor parte del tiempo en los ángeles hace bastante calor.

-Quisiera haber tenido una compañera que me prepara hacia un desayuno en mi primer día, no tengo muy buena química con mi compañera actual y casi nunca coincidimos al estar juntas en el departamento.

-¡Bueno pero ahora que estoy en el piso de arriba podremos vernos más seguido!¡ Vamos alégrate Sora ahora estoy aquí!

-Esteee no sé qué decir… jaja perdón nunca he sido buena en esto. Dame unos minutos solo necesito cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Ok… por cierto que bonita vista tienes desde aquí a la universidad, aun me es difícil creer que los seis estemos aquí, las dos en artes, Izzy en ingeniería en computación… bueno eso ya era sabido desde que éramos niños, Tai en Derecho y Matt en Economía, vaya lastre con esos que discuten aun como si tuvieran diez años y …

-Joe en medicina, eso querías decir no?

-Si… aun no puedo creer que él y yo seamos novios, bueno siempre supe que le gustaba y el me gustaba a mí pero jamás pensé que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuerte y honestos.

-recuerdo que de niños te lastimaste la rodilla y ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que hacer, excepto él que siempre llevaba ese morral de cuero con un pequeño botiquín de emergencias y bueno hizo la magia de curarte y hacer que dejaras de llorar y te cargo hasta una banquita.

-Él siempre fue el nervioso e hipocondriaco del grupo, bueno lo sigue siendo, pero cuando lo veo ayudar alguien más, se convierte en otra persona, amo esas dos personas en Joe, el tierno, tímido y serio Joe y el otro él, que no teme en tomar la acción sin pensárselo dos veces, es difícil decirlo o describir lo que me hace sentir.

-Creo que eso es estar enamorada Mimi… Bueno iré a darme prisa, no tardo.

-Perdóname Sora yo te distraje no te importa si veo la televisión?

-No, adelante estás en tu departamento, por cierto ¿hoy veras a Joe?

-Dijo que me mandaría un mensaje para vernos, ahora que lo recuerdo, donde están los dormitorios de los chicos? Anoche olvide preguntárselo, estaba pensando en hacerle una visita sorpresa de vez en cuando.

-Los dormitorios están casi alado de la biblioteca de sociales, de echo su edificio de él esta alado de un café internet que se llama Gekko internet, es muy conocido ese café… el número mmm… creo que es 106, no recuerdo bien solo fui una vez con Tai.

_La vista era magnifica desde el balcón de Sora, alcanzaba a verse todo el campus, los grandes robles que inundaban las calles alrededor de la universal y sus viejos y nuevos edificios que le daban una diversidad única a la vida de sus estudiantes, Mimi no podía estar más feliz._

-Mmm que esto, mi celular está sonando, quien podrá ser?- _Mimi se acercó para tomarse y responder su celular ¿cuánto antes, podría ser Joe o sus padres para saber cómo iba su primer día de clases,- _¡Hola Joe! justamente estábamos hablando Sora y Yo sobre ti!

-¿Qué sobre mí? Vamos que no soy tan interesante como para tener más de una plática de cinco minutos sobre mí, por cierto salúdame a Sora

-Para mí tú lo eres, oye cual es tú número de departamento, pensaba hacer de vez en cuando una visita cuando estés solo

-¿¡Qué mi numero!? Bueno… es el 106, por cierto quisiera verte más tarde, estas libre como a eso de las cinco?

-No a esa hora tengo clase, pero si quieres podemos vernos más,

-Yo espero a que salgas de todos modos ya estaré libre, bueno te dejo Mimi, ten un buen día precioso te quiero hermosa.

-Y yo a ti Joeee, te mando un besito y abrazo.

-Hasta aquí me llego tú beso, te veo más tarde y cuídate.

_El día siguió su curso normal, para ser el primer día no había mucha actividad, la semana pasada fue la inducción a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso por alumnos de semestres más avanzados, pero hoy no había mucho que hacer, conocer a los nuevos compañeros la presentación del amestro y su plan de trabajo para los próximos meses._

_Sin embargo si había algo porque conmocionarse sin duda era por las chicas de nuevo ingreso, los viejos lobos de mar de todo el campus se reunían para ver a las nuevas niñas como suelen llamar a las chicas nuevas, organizar recorridos en las aulas de primer ingreso, mucho de lo que podía llamarse acoso o bullying escolar, y una chica ya se había hecho de notar desde la mañana._

_Y eso estaba pasando cerca de los departamentos de los alumnos._

-Bueno, bueno, pero mira que tenemos aquí, dime preciosa que estas haciendo por aquí los dormitorios de chicas son del otro lado, acaso buscas un novio.

-Vamos la estas espantando con tu fea cara, dime te gusto yo verdad?

_Dos sujetos totalmente sospechosos abordaron a Rika justo cuando estaba por llegar al edificio de chicos, Rika conservaba la calma, no era la primera vez que dos acosadores intentaban sobrepasarse con ella, en el pasado dejo nulo aun sujeto que intento manosearla y en otra cuando viajaba con un amigo, ambos acabaron con un ladrón de carteras._

-Miren idiotas hoy no he tenido el mejor día de mi vida, es mejor que se aparten de aquí antes de que en verdad me enfurezca.

-Vaya corazón no queríamos molestarte, porque no vienes con nosotros a pasar un buen rato seguro que hasta lo disfrutas, no quiero empezar a rogarte.

_Y así acaba el segundo capítulo de este fic, una larga espera, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones subiré un capitulo por semana o menos, ¡hasta la próxima, dejen sus reviews y saludos!_


	3. Platicas

Las Desventuras del Superior Joe

Capítulo 3

Amigos

-Preciosa hazme caso, me rompes el corazón con esa indiferencia tuya.

-Vamos cariño solo serán unos minutos.

-¿Unos minutos? ¿Acaso no dan para más de una hora o tienen que tomar alguna pastilla?

_Ese último comentario de Rika si había molestado a ambos sujetos; uno de ellos era totalmente un gamberro, Rika comprendió que este era el que tomaba las decisiones y el inicio del acoso, era un tipo bastante alto, su cabeza rapada, todo el brazo izquierdo tatuado de peces koi y con bastantes anillos de lo que parecía ser oro en cada uno de los dedo, mientras que el otro era un chico de la misma edad que Rika al parecer, su vestimenta era casual y en respecto al físico no sobresalía por nada en especial, más que estar alado del gamberro de koi._

_-_¿A dónde se ha ido toda esa seguridad? Acaso fue demasiada corta como para convencerme a tener una cita contigo.

-Estúpida…

-¿Oh acaso te hice sentir mal querido? Perdóname solo soy una niña que no sabe controlarse.

-Estúpida ahora vas a ver lo que consigues por estar de chula conmigo.

_El sujeto de los anillos se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rika, parecía un toro apunto de embestir a su presa, Rika se quedó congelada al ver la expresión de odio y furia de su atacante, jamás pensó que reaccionara de esta forma._

-¡Ahora vas a ver!

-¡Ayyyyyyy!

-¡Quieto ahí imbécil!

_De la nada una patada dio en el rostro del acosador, el golpe tan duro que hizo que el gamberro diera una vuelta sobre su mismo eje dejándolo en k.o. justo en ese momento todo se nublo para Rika, paso tan rápido que, el otro acosador quedo paralizado de la impresión de ver a su cómplice en el suelo, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba muerto hizo que se orinara en los pantalones; ¿Pero quién era ese hombre que salió de la nada, Rika solo recordaba que era alguien igual de alto que el sujeto de los tatuajes, solo alcanzo a reconocer que era un chico rubio que llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero, Rika se había desmayado del shock al ver como caía al suelo su atacante._

_Minutos más tarde._

_-_Oye ¿estás bien? Tranquila ahora estamos en la jefatura de policía, esos sujetos que te molestaron ya están siendo procesados por acoso, hostigamiento y un sinfín de delitos que no se les había podido comprobar.

-¡¿Qué?! Arghhh mi brazo, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-perdona han sido demasiadas cosas, estamos en la jefatura de policía, ha diez minutos de la universidad, un médico te reviso y solo tienes el brazo lastimado ya que te desmayaste y caíste sobre tu brazo izquierdo. Solo ha pasado medía hora desde lo ocurrido.

-Oh vaya, que genial este día no podría empeorar más.

-Perdona, tienes alguien a quién ¿podamos comunicarle de tu situación?

-¡¿Y mi celular donde esta?! ¿Una cama porque estoy en una cama?

-tranquila, estuviste desmayada por media hora, el médico de la jefatura no iba a dejarte en una banca de recepción y un oficial está afuera custodiándote, perdona que sea tan entrometido pero yo vi lo que sucedió desde el inicio y no podía dejar que esos dos se saliera con la suya, en el pasado ya habían asaltado a una compañera mía.

-¿Una amiga tuya? Es una lástima oír que estos sujetos hayan hecho daño otra chica, oye y gracias por estar ahí… oye

_En ese momento un oficial de policía junto con un señor con bata blanca que era obviamente el doctor, hicieron su intromisión al pasar sin tocar la puerta._

_-_Veo que ya despertaste, hola señorita yo soy el sargento Kishimoto y este el Doctor Kubo, ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Tienes algún malestar en alguna aparte del cuerpo, aparte de tu brazo, pequeña?-dijo el doctor Oda- No quisiera molestarte pero por el respeto de tus pertenencias no pudimos identificar quien eras y nadie en ese momento que está pasando por ahí pudo reconocerte, si pudieras darle tu nombre al oficial podríamos conocer tu expediente medico en nuestra base datos y saber si padeces de alguna enfermedad y contactar con tus padres.

-Mi nombre es Rika Nonaka y soy estudiante de artes modernas en la universidad, soy de nuevo ingreso y mis padres no se encuentran en el país actualmente, no tengo hermanos o tios que puedan venir solamente mi abuela vive aquí en tokio pero ya es una persona mayor con problemas del corazón y darle esta noticia de la nada solo haria que se complicara su estado de salud.

-Ya veo pero necesitamos que alguien venga, mmm creo que en este caso tendremos que avisar a la universidad si no hay algún adulto…

-Sé que luzco como una niña pero entiendo la gravedad de este asunto, en estos casos se necesita que testifique que fueron esos tipos ¿los que me agredieron no? Mire oficial y doctor hoy he tenido un día terrible y no solo porque aparecieron esos imbéciles, pero quiero agilizar esto e irme a casa a darme una ducha y dormir cuanto antes posible, creo que mis testimonio y el de este chico serán más que suficientes.

-¿Eres una chica bastante dura eh?-dijo el sargento- así es con esto bastara, aparte tenemos un video por una cámara de vigilancia y el video anónimo de alguien que grabo desde un primer piso, aparte este chico que te salvo ha atrapado dos asaltantes que estarán fácilmente unos diez años en prisión debido a que han estado bajo sospecha desde hace dos años y a cargos posteriores que no pudieron comprobarse.

-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vamos!

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?-Dijo el Doctor.

-Estoy bien, gracias Doctor Kubo, y gracias A ti… por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombres Yamato Ishida, es gusto conocer Rika Nonaka, aunque no del todo que haya sido en estas condiciones, esperare a que termines de testificar.

-Gracias Yamato-san, pero ya has hecho mucho por hoy y debes de tener cosas que hacer, no quiero ser más una molestia.

-No es ninguna aparte, aunque no lo muestres aun debes de estar algo conmocionada por lo que te hicieron esos idiotas.

-No enserio, llamaré a un amigo para que venga a recogerme no tienes por qué molestarte.

_En ese momento Yamato comprendió la indirecta que le quiso dar a entender Rika, era cierto una chica tan bella como ella no iba a ser soltera y mucho menos no tener algún amigo que estuviera dispuesto a cruzar media ciudad por ella, aparte apenas se habían conocido y aunque la hubiera rescatado de esos idiotas, lo que Rika necesitaba era un rostro conocido y confiable._

-Vale, entiendo entonces me retiro, hasta entonces Rika y espero que estés mejor, con su permiso.

_Matt pasó a retirarse, él ya había testificado todo lo que sucedió, desde el momento en que vio a Rika siendo seguida por ambos sujetos hasta que dejo incapacitado al primero y retuvo al segundo. Claro que estaba decepcionado, Matt nunca ha dudado en ayudar al prójimo y mucho menos si es una chica, pero no fue hasta que vio desmayada a Rika que se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era y lo valiente que había sido para confrontar a dos matones, no pudo evitar en recordar a Sora, pero esta chica era totalmente opuesta en físico a Sora; era más frágil y su cuerpo denotaba aun a una chica de preparatoria y no a una universitaria._

_Al salir de la jefatura de policía, Matt llamo a Tai para explicarle por qué no había podido reunirse con él para comer, para ese momento ya tenía ocho llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes sin responder._

_-¡_Oye idiota! ¡Por qué no me has contestado!

-Hey, hey, hey tranquilo viejo, ni si quiera mis exnovias me han llamado así después de no responderles… bueno tal vez dos pero nada más.

-Bueno pero donde diablos te has metido.

-Mira ayude a una chica que estaba siendo acosada por dos imbéciles, estuve testificando en la jefatura y no me fui hasta que la chica despertó del shock, mira te explico cuando llegue al departamento.

-Ok ok ok, dios pareciera que hoy todos tienen historias que contar en su primer día.

_Tiempo después en la jefatura._

-Gracias señorita Nonaka por su testimonio y denuncia, en cuanto tengamos noticias que darle se las haremos saber, estos sujetos estarán un buen rato en prisión, el video y las denuncias agilizaran esto, esos imbéciles no podrán esconder detrás de los derechos humanos.

-Pufff bueno, gracias oficiales y por favor ténganme al tanto de todo esto, me retiro y tengan ¿buenas noches? ¡Ya es tan tarde!

-Si desafortunadamente esto sigue siendo un proceso lento, con cuidado señorita Nonaka.

_Al salir de la puerta de denuncias, ahí estaba en la recepción un chido de cabello azul y rasgos chinos, con una cara bastante agitada voltio a ver a Rika que más que fastidiada tenía un expresión de asco por todo lo que había tenido que pasar._

_-_Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Quieres y a tomar o cenar algo? Creo que lo necesitas…

Pufff vamos, necesito hablar y desahogarme de todo esto, vamos al primer lugar que veamos.

_Minutos después Rika y Henry entraron a una cafetería bastante rustica y japonesa, Rika pidió agua para tomar por su parte Henry solo pidió un baguette que compartiría con su amiga castaña._

-Entonces creo que has tenido el primer día de clases más interesante y horrible que alguien puede tener en la historia de los primeros días de clase, lo sabias?

-¡Ya cállate! No me lo recuerdes, aunque no puedo pensar en otra forma que este día pueda empeorar. Aun no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta que una chica se estaba mudando.

-Mmm… sabes tal vez fue porque yo y mi papá te ayudamos en la mudanza y el vigilante pensó que era yo quién se iba a mudar digo todas tus cosas de tu habitación no parecen exactamente de niñas y toda tu ropa venia en cajas, entonces debido haber sido ahí.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno como sea, voy a estar hasta no sé cuándo con ese cuatro ojos.

-Jajaja vamos no puede ser tan malo, tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad te llegue a agradar o se vuelvan novios.

-¡Jamás! Aparte no es mi tipo y él tiene una novia, aunque no puedo pensar en una chica que salga con un tipo tan inseguro como él.

-¿Entonces tú tipo es más como el chico que te rescato?

-No me rescato, me ayudo.

-Te desmayaste Rika… y ¿cómo se llamaba el tipo?

-Yamato Ishida.

-Mmm Ishida, me suena de algún lado pero bueno olvídalo y ya ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Olvídalo creo que no es el mejor momento…

-Mira Henry, eres mi amigo y te agradezco por estar conmigo en todo momento desde que paso entre Takato y Yo pero… Ver otra vez a Yuri no sé… aún estoy molesta con ella para serte sincera.

-Bueno sé que detesta eso de los recados por medio de otras personas, pero ella me ha dicho que está muy arrepentida y me lo dice lo mismo cuando me ve, mira…

-Ok mira lo pensaré pero creo que por hoy ya tuve demasiado que ver, vivir y pensar; te parece si nos vemos en la semana, mañana tendré que preguntar si hicieron algunas cosas en las clases que no asistí y todo eso.

-Vale vamos te acompaño a tu dormitorio.

_En otro lugar muy cerca de los dormitorios de chicas._

_-¿_Entonces puedes creer que mis nuevas compañeras vivan tan cerca de donde vive mi abuela Joe? Por cierto una chica que va conmigo no asistió a ninguna clase en su primer día puedes creer? Que irresponsable de su parte.

-Mmm si es una coincidencia muy extraña.

-Oye te noto muy raro ¿Qué tienes? Ahora si me vas a decir que era lo tan importante para verme.

-Bueno… recuerdas que te dije que estaba preocupado por quién podría ser mi nuevo compañero de habitación ¿no?

-Si ¿entonces tu compañero es alguien como Tai? Jaja eso te preocupa tanto.

-Bueno por ahora no es alguien como Tai, pero el problema es que este compañero no es un compañero es una compañera sabes.

-Oh ya veo entonces espero no tener competencia con tu compañera jaja, bueno yo tuve mucho amigos así en Estados Unidos sabes y son grandes amigos creo que te llevaras muy bien con este chico aparte tengo entendido que soy muy ordenados y limpios.

-Ehh, creo que no me entiendes lo que te digo, en verdad es una compañera.

-Oh, ¿un Okama? Wow entonces en verdad espero que puedan llevarse bien, creo que tú eres un tanto reservado para eso ¿no Joe?

-Mimi… trato de decirte que… ¡ES UNA CHICA! ¡UNA MUJER!

-…

-¡¿Mimi!? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo por favor.


	4. OPERACIÓN: RESCATE AMOROSO

Las Desventuras del Superior Joe

Capítulo 4

Novios

_Los días de una vida universitaria tienen muchas caras, en algunas ocasiones son como un viaje en las tranquilas aguas de un mar pacífico y por otro lado el trayecto turbulento que va de la mano junto con una cadena de tormenta que no tiene fin._

_Sin embargo este no es el caso para dos jóvenes estudiantes, bastante peculiares para su explicación._

_Esto paso paralelamente a la plática de Joe y Mimi._

\- ¡QUE DIABLOS!¡ JOE!

-Si así mismo yo reaccione, pero vamos que lo que te paso a ti también es para sorprenderse. Ahora mismo Joe debe de estar explicándole a Mimi lo de esta chica.

-Y yo pensé que lo mío iba ser el tema de la semana, ¿Por cierto como se llama su compañera?

-Hmmm… no recuerdo que lo mencionara, solo me dijo que la chica esta en artes, vaya casualidad… que se compañera de Mimi ¡sería la cereza en el pastel! ¡Te imaginas la que se le armaría a Joe!

-Pfff pobre Joe, apenas tiene novia y ya está en riesgo de perderla.

-Joe no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿A qué te refieres? Enserio ahora estoy más preocupado, cuando dices que alguien no tiene que preocuparse creo que sus posibilidades de riesgo aumentan un 2000%.

-Jajajaja…. Estúpido, digamos que Joe tiene un ángel guardián en estos instantes, o debería decir varios.

-¡Tai todo esta listo! Psst cambio.

_Una voz se escuchaba desde algún punto de la habitación, pero no era posible que alguien más estuviera ahí, era un departamento pequeño y la voz sonaba algo distorsionada. Venía del celular de tai que estaba encendido y estaba usando una aplicación._

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?... ¡Izzy!

-Hola Matt perdona que no te haya saludado pero estoy asegurando el perímetro.

¿Perímetro?... oh no… Tai no me digas que…

-OH SI…. ¡QUE COMIENCE LA OPERACIÓN… RESCATE AMOROSO A.K.A OPERACIÓN RESCATANDO AL SOLDADO KIDO!

-Para que me molesto en preguntar… por favor trata de que no termine más mal de lo que puede ser.

-Jojo me subestimas amigo mío, en esta ocasión tengo la colaboración de un elemento femenino que garantiza esta operación.

-Pfff no sé cómo convences a Sora a este tipo de estupideces.

-Oyee oye oye que estás hablando de mi Novia, mira sé que suena estúpido pero hable con Joe de esto…

-¡Acaso él te autorizo todo esto!

-¡Claro que sí!... bueno no pero me dio a entender que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-¡Hay que demonios planes hacer!

-Mira Matt, Joe me dijo en pocas palabras que Mimi al enterarse de esto estallaría de enojo y celos, en estos momentos Izzy y Sora están cerca de ellos controlando de lejos la situación, si yo estuviera ahí Mimi se daría cuenta de que Joe me dijo lo sucedido antes que a ella y eso la enfurecería aún más…¡PERO! Si Sora entra en escena serviría como medio para tranquilizar los ánimos, justo en ese instante Izzy me dirá de todo lo que sucede y si se complica aún más la situación ¡Izzy entrara en el juego!

-….

-¿Qué opinas Matt? ¿Soy un genio, no?

-…

-Tomare esa cara de pocos amigos como un sí rotundo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué seguimos siendo mejores amigos y sigues arrastrándome a estas situaciones.

-Amigos siento interrumpir su conversación pero creo que la situación se está poniendo tensa, psst cambio.

-¡Aquí águila dorada a gusano gris, puedes confirmar otra vez la situación! Psst cambio.

-¡Por qué mi nombre clave es gusano gris!

-Tai en verdad eres un idiota.

_Volviendo con Mimi y Joe._

_-_Entonces Mimi, ¿qué opinas?

-Mmm… esta chica ¿Es atractiva? ¿Es alta? ¿Es blanca? ¿Te gusto cuando la viste desnuda?

-¡QUE! ¡No Mimi, ella no me gusta y ya te dije que fue un accidente eso yo no sabía que se estaba bañando y apenas la conozco lo más probable es que una chica como ella tenga novio!

-¿A qué te refieres con que una ``chica'' como ella? Insinúas que es muy atractiva para no tener novio.

-No, no, no Mimi por favor déjame explicarte…

-¡Explicarme que! Mi novio va compartir departamento por no se cuánto tiempo con una desconocida y no dijo nada ante el encargado de gestión para tratar tan siquiera de que pasara esta situación.

-¡YO LO QUE MENOS QUERÍA ERA QUE PASARA ESTA SITUACIÓN!

_En otro lugar muy cerca de ahí:_

_-Tai soy Izzy, la situación se está poniendo algo intensa, yo acaba de alzarle la voz a Mimi, Sora va proceder a entrar a escena._

_-¡QUE DICES! OK OK COMPRENDO QUE SORA ENTRE A APACIGUAR LA SITUACIÓN._

_Cerca de Izzy y de la posible expareja, estaba Sora Takenouchi, estudiante de Filosofía y Letras y novia desde hace un tiempo de Taichi Kamiya; aunque esto último parece bastante increíble debido a las distintas personalidades de ambos… Tai un cabeza hueca peor bastante valiente y noble como lo describen la mayoría de sus amigos y por su lado Sora una chica bastante racional y madura, con un corazón muy noble para ayudar a sus amigos en cualquier momento y con una belleza fuera de este mundo, un regalo de los dioses, como la describen algunos alumnos de su facultad a espaldas de Sora._

-Aún no puedo creer que Tai me haya convencido para involucrarme en estas idioteces… Pero tiene razón, Joe va necesitar toda la ayuda posible antes de que Mimi haga una imprudencia de la que se pueda arrepentir. Mmm que es eso, ¿Izzy? ¿La señal será?

-Espero que Sora entienda la señal… Por qué diablos tenía que ser esta pose tan ridícula la señal, acaso Tai estaba viendo Dragon Ball cuando aparecen las fuerzas especiales ginyu.

_Regresando con Mimi y Joe:_

_-_-¡YO LO QUE MENOS QUERÍA ERA QUE PASARA ESTA SITUACIÓN!

-¡PUES NO TE VEO MUY DISGUSTADO!

-¡YO ENTODO MOMENTO TRATE DE EVITAR QUE ESTO PASARA PERO VEO QUE NO ME ENTIENDES, PARA TI ES MUY FACIL SEÑALAR ALGO QUE NO HA SUCEDIDO!

-¡PUES SI TANTO TE ENOJA POR QUE NO ME TERMINAS ASI AL MENOS PODRAS ESTAR MAS AGUSTO CON ESA CHICA!

-¡POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME GUSTA Y SI ME GUSTARA QUE! ¡TU ERES AQUIEN YO QUIERO Y CON LA UNICA PERSONA CON LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTARIA PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

_Justo en ese momento alguien puso su mano sobre el hombre de Mimi y provoco que los ánimos se bajaran, la expresión de Joe cambio radicalmente al ver a esta chica, ciertamente sabía que estaba haciendo aquí y lo agradecía enormemente a Tai por su ayuda._

\- ¡Hola Mimi! ¡Hola Joe! Hay que lindos se ven juntos, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo?

-¡¿Sora?! ¡Hola como estas! Ehh no para nada, que sorpresa verte- _Dijo Mimi- _Que raro verte por aquí.

\- Me recuerdan cuando empecé a salir con Tai y estábamos muy acaramelados, oye Joe ¡no hagas nada tonto para perder a Mimi! Pero que digo tú no eres como Tai y Matt, tú eres muy noble y honesto por su parte Mimi es una chica bastante amable y comprensible estoy segura que ustedes llegaran muy lejos.

\- Sora tú-_ Mimi y Joe lo dijeron al mismo tiempo- _Sora..

_-_Ups creo que interrumpí una plática sería, perdónenme ya me voy hablamos después chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca ¡antes de que cierre! Chaito.

-Adiós Sora… O eso creo…

-(_Sora acaba de decir chaito_)- Joe.

-(_Que pena acabo de decir Chaito, hay dios mío ojala no se hayan dado cuenta_)- Sora.

-Mimi… lo siento no quise alsarte la voz de ese modo, me deje de llevar por lo que me estabas diciendo.

-No, no, no Joe, yo tengo la culpa soy una inconsciente al reaccionar de esa manera, mira por que no vamos a caminar un poco, en verdad no quiero que termine así este día.

-Vamos al parque de Hamada, yo quiero mover mis piernas.

-Entonces vamos.

_Cerca de ahí Sora se encontró con Izzy._

-¿Y bien como salió todo?-dijo Izzy.

-bueno ahora es cosa de ellos que lo solucionen, aunque creo que no terminara, ahora solo es cuestión de que Mimi sea madura y Joe valiente y no se quede con nada en el pecho.

-Tienes razón Sora pero buenooo espero que sea así, Joe me dijo que haría lo posible para que Mimi me arreglara una cita con alguna de las amigas de Mimi.

-Perdona… ¡acabas de decir que Joe te arreglara una cita a ti!

-¡OYE! También soy un hombre y me gustan las mujeres no todo son computadoras y celulares… ¡bueno casi! Pero me gustaría conocer a una chica tan lida como tú Sora o como Mimi y Kari.

-Oh Izzy que tierno y lindo de tu parte, estoy segura que cualquier chica se fijaría en ti… bueno si empezaras a dejar de estar tanto tiempo en tus aparatos estoy seguro que encontraras una chica cerca de ti pero no te has dado cuenta que se ha fijado en ti.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno espero que llegue ese día y pase junto una chica una cita y todo ese tipo de cosas que tienes con Tai y que tiene Joe.

-Por favor Izzy… solamente no te conviertas en un patán o en un novio empalagoso o en un Tai.

-Jajaja ¿Qué tiene de malo Tai?

-Ahhh bueno creo que el mejor ejemplo sería esto que acabamos de hacer como si tuviéramos 10 años.

-Buen punto, creo que es hora de volver con él.

_Mientras tanto en un área verde de la universidad._

_-_Joe me siento como una estúpida después de toda discusión, mira no mencionare más el tema de esta chica, a menos que tú quieras compartir algo sobre ella, confiare al 100% en ti y en lo que me dices… Peros si me entero de que me engañas te voy a dejar sin descendencia, ¡me escuchaste!

-¡¿Qué!?

-Jajaja I just kidding!

-En verdad a veces creo que hablas muy enserio con tus amenazas, pero vale si te parece bien podemos ir a mi departamento y que conozca a….

-No, no, no Joe déjalo así conoceré a esta chica naturalmente nada de presiones, en eso quedamos vale, no me digas como es ni donde estudia o su nombre, déjalo así yo confió en ti vale.

_-(Por alguna razón siento que debo de decirle algo a Mimi sobre Rika pero no recuerdo que era, ¡argh!)-Se dijo así mismo Joe-_ Bueno será como tu gustes Mimi, me alegra saber que estamos ¡bien! Te quiero mucho pequeña.

-¡Y yo a ti mi doctorcito del amor!

_Así llego la noche en todo Japón y con ello también la hora de la cena, la hora donde los alumnos repasaban sus apuntes, donde se disponían a preparar lo necesario para el segundo día de clases. Aunque no todo sería pura tranquilad en una noche tan fría en el campus._

_-_Hey.

-Oh hola Rika, pasa y siéntate estoy preparando la cena, ¿gustas?

-¿Cena?

-Bueno no es la gran cosa son unos baguettes sencillos.

-Mmm no gracias, paso no estoy de humor para cenar hoy Kido.

-No tienes muy buena pinta ¿paso algo? Bueno si no te molesta platicarme.

-Te noto muy amable Kido ¿acaso es un truco para verme desnuda otra vez?

-¡NO! Porque todo lo tienes que relacionar con una mala intención.

-Mmm bueno por donde comienzo y por donde no tendría que acabar.

-…

-Olvídalo Kido y hasta mañana.

-_(Cuál es el problema con esa chica)-Joe._

_Y así termino el primer día de clases muchas cosas han pasado y muchas más no se han hablado._

_Ya son cinco y media de la mañana y ya suena la alarma del celular con una melodía bastante ruidosa no era para menos era T Rex con 20th century boy y no era nada más ni menos que el celular de Rika Nonaka._

_-(Mierda no quiero levantarme, pufff vamos Rika levántate es el segundo día y no tienes la menor idea de que hicieron ayer en todas las clases)_

_La madruga transcurrió de manera pacífica, Rika logro terminar de bañarse sin ningún contratiempo y de desayunar aunque sus habilidades en la cocina no eran muy hábiles pudo preparar un omellete y de lavar los trastes por sí sola, quería llegar antes a clase y si tenía suerte encontrar alguna compañera que amablemente le hablara de todo los visto ayer y de pasarle los apuntes que pudieron haber tomado._

_Ya en la aula 208 de la facultad de artes, se encontraba la joven Nonaka, aunque faltaban más diez minutos para la clase que empezaba a las 8 no había muchos alumnos que le parecieran de fiar a Rika._

_-(Maldición solo hay puro Otaku horroroso en esta clase y las chicas solo se me quedan viendo con cara de envidia, puff sabía que pasaría esto por haber faltado)._

_De la nada apareció en la entrada una chica bastante alegre que saludo al grupo de chicas que estaban al fondo del aula al parecer apenas se habían conocido pero ya se llevaban bien._

_-_¡Buenos días chicas!

-¡Buenos días Mimi!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo tres chicas que estaban sentadas; dos en las ultimas bancas de la fila que estaba junto a la pared y la otra alado de la última chica.

-¿Oye Mimi conoces a esa chica? Tienes el mismo tono de cabello que tú tienes, pero obvio el tuyo es más bonito y esa cara de engreída y pocos amigos no le favorece- dijo una de esas chicas.

-Debe de ser la chica nueva que no se presentó ayer a ninguna clase.

-¡Que descaro el de ella! Ayer no vino y hoy que entro no saludo a nadie del salón y solo se fue a sentar a esa banca y solo ha estado mirando a la ventana y haciendo como que nos ignora mientras escucha música- dijo la chica que estaba alado.

-(_Por alguna razón me recuerda a Matt)_-Dijo Mimi en sus adentros.

-¿Tú qué opinas Mimi?

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón? Discúlpenme chicas vuelvo en momento.

_Mimi se alejó del grupo de arpías, ella lo sabía, ese tipo de chicas no valían la pena ya había tenido un grupo de amigas así en la preparatoria y poco le duro el gusto de estar con chicas así que posiblemente hablen mal de ella cuando no está presente._

_-¿_Disculpa está ocupado este asiento?-Dijo Mimi al asiento que estaba alado e Rika.

-Hmm... ¡¿Qué?¡-Dijo Rika mientras se quitaba los audífonos con algo de tosquedad

-Hola… ¿está ocupado este asiento?

-(_Mierda pensé que era uno de esos otakus_)-Perdóname no te escuche bien, siéntate por favor- El tono de rika cambió radicalmente al igual que su expresión que paso a ser más amable y cariñosa.

-¡Gracias! Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto.

-Hola, yo soy Rika Nonaka y también es un gusto en conocerte Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Nonaka? ¡Oh tú eres la chica nueva que no vino ayer! ¡Perdonadme mi impresión pero eres la chica más popular de nuevo ingreso!

-¡EH!-Dijo Rika.

-Bueno es que ayer todos hablaban de ti, algunos maestros mandaron a alumnos a buscarte a otros salones, pensando que te perdiste y al campus a preguntar sobre ti, en todas las clases que los maestros pasaban asistencia todos preguntaban por ti, e inclusive pensaron que te había pasado algún accidente.

-(_Maldita sea porque tiene que pasarme todo esto a mi_)- Je no es para tanto solo que ayer no me sentía nada bien, ya sabes nervios del primer día jeje- (_Soy pésima mintiendo)_

_-¡_Ohh yo entiendo a mí siempre me pasa lo mismo aunque no a ese grado! ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre de Pila? ¿Rika?

-Oh claro Mimi si yo te puedo llamar así por ¿Mimi?

-¿Vives cerca de aquí o rentas? Yo pensé que no habías venido por el caos vial que se hace por el primer día de clases en todo el sistema educativo.

-Ahhh se podría decir de alguna manera que vivo cerca de aquí y de que también rento… si se podría decir.

-Yo estoy en el dormitorio de chicas, aunque la verdad no me entusiasma mucho, son demasiadas reglas pero la única ventaja es que está cerca de aquí.

-¡A MI ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO ESTAR EN EL DORMITORIO!... Pero se me pasaron las fechas de registro…

-Que lastima Rika, ¡por cierto me encanta tu chamarra de piel! ¿Tocas en alguna banda de Rock?

-Oh no, no toco en ninguna banda, me gusta mucho el Rock en especial las bandas clásicas como Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que eras una chica que pertenecía alguna banda de rock, yo no conozco de muchas bandas de Rock o Metal, lo poco que sé es por un amigo que es Bajista en una banda.

-¡Que genial! ¿¡Cómo se llamaba la banda!?

-Jajaja no lo recuerdo, bueno es que aún no son muy famosos y a mí no me gusta mucha ese género, pero es algo de Wolfes grey o black… o eran red.

-Jajaja ya sé suele pasar con las amistades que forman bandas.

-¿Oye Rika tienes novio? ¿A que si verdad?

-¿Ehh a que viene la pregunta Mimi? Apenas nos conocemos.

-No pienses mal o malentiendas… pero te conviene decirlo cuanto antes, la mayoría de los chicos de aquí son solteros, lo dejaron muy en claro cuando se presentaron en mi opinión están desesperados por conseguir una novia.

-Ehh no tengo novio.

-Shhh te van a escuchar… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no tengo.

-¡QUE! Pero si eres una belleza Rika yo pensé que tendrías a medía preparatoria peleando por ti.

-Ehh bueno yo tenía novio hasta hace seis meses… pero no quiero hablar de eso, y tú Mimi… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo tengo novio y estudia aquí en la universidad aunque es dos años mayor que yo y apenas vamos en unas semanas de noviazgo.

-Ohh y ¿que estudia tu novio?

-Medicina aunque es algo ¡hipocondriaco! Te imaginas un doctor así.

-Ahhh creo que si, por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama…

_**B**__ueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo de este fanfic, espero que hayan disfrutado leer este cap. Tanto como lo he disfrutado yo para escribirlo, aunque debo de admitir que hasta ahora este ha sido el más exigente en continuidad, hasta la próxima y dejen comentarios de que les ha parecido ¡el fic hasta ahora!_

_Saludos._


End file.
